


Obey Me x Dominant! Fem! Reader (One-Shots and Headcanons)

by babybuntryingtowrite



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Praise Kink, Riding, Rough Sex, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybuntryingtowrite/pseuds/babybuntryingtowrite
Summary: This collection of one-shots and headcanons will feature a dominant female MC/Reader. Please refer to the requests chapter when submitting an idea. Please keep in mind that this is female domination only, please don't leave any comments complaining about it.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 39
Kudos: 340





	1. REQUESTS

**Requests**

Hi there! This is my first time publishing on ao3, so I'm hoping this runs smoothly. My user is babybuntryingtowrite but I guess I can just be referred to as BB. This page will address requests and all that jazz.

Anyways, this is a book for all my other dominant females out there! We aren't as common, but we deserve the same access to quality, smutty reader inserts as our submissive ladies. I picked up Obey Me a few months ago a really fell in love with the characters. So much so that I decided to jump back into the world of fanfiction after retiring in 2017. What else is there to do between my college courses in the middle of a pandemic anyways?

**I will do:**

  * Female domination (Femdom), that's a given
  * Smut
  * Fluff
  * One-shots
  * Headcanons
  * A variety of common kinks and fetishes that are not on my "will not do" list below.
  * Pegging



**I will not do:**

  * Side characters. Sorry to fans of any of the side boys (Solomon, Simeon, Diavolo, Luke) I just feel like I don't know enough about them.
  * Submissive female
  * Angst (just not my thing)
  * R*pe/Non-con
  * Anything with bodily fluids (pee, poopoo, blood and especially v*mit. I am a SEVERE emetophobe.)
  * Sexual age regression
  * Zoophilia
  * Pedophilia
  * Abuse
  * Yes, even consensual severe bodily harm. I don't mind writing about spanking and what not, but I draw the line with knives or kicking balls, etc.



**Please use this format**

Pairing: (Character) x Reader if one shot, I will write in all the boys for headcanons.

Type: One shot or headcanons

Plot: Short summary with detail for oneshots, the topic for headcanons (i.e. MC who is into bondage, First time Pegging, etc.)

Intensity: Fluff or Smut

**I RESERVE THE RIGHT TO DENY ANY REQUEST I DO NOT WANT TO FULFILL.**

If there are any questions, please leave them below.


	2. Leviathan x Experienced! Reader (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A non-request chapter with my best boy to highlight my abilities...

The night was perfect. The warmth of your covers lulled you to sleep after a rather intense gaming session with the avatar of envy, Levi. After helping him beat a co-op segment of his game the two of you had a victory snack and talked for a while until you were exhausted. He wasn’t the touchy type but you managed to wrap your arms around him and hold him close briefly out of excitement from beating the particularly challenging stage, much to his embarrassment. It was pretty evident you had a thing for Levi, but naturally, he didn’t really catch on. He was in that mindset that it was impossible for an icky otaku to have a 3D girl to love. You smiled sleepily, reminiscing about the brief hug, his light and pleasant manly scent, the light blush on his face, everything. Your blissful thoughts, however, were swiftly cut off from a sharp banging on your room’s door.

You grumbled lowly, peeling yourself slowly off the bed before squaring up against whoever decided it was a wonderful idea to invade your space, right before drifting off to sleep. You tightened your loose bun and firmly grabbed the door handle, looking as intimidating as you could before whipping the door open.

“Get out,” you simply said after registering that it was none other than the avatar of lust at your door with Belphie, Beel, and Mammon in tow. Asmodeus clutched a hand to his heart, feigning a pain expression and huffing.

“MC, dear! You wound me!” he chuckled before slipping past you and throwing his pink pillow next to yours on your bed, much to Mammon’s dismay. He immediately grabbed onto Asmo’s shoulder and spun him around.

“Hey, if anyone’s gonna be sharing a bed with MC, then it’s gonna be me!” He also tossed his pillow on the bed before knocking Asmo’s down. Beel and Belphie silently followed the others in your room, setting up their own blankets, pillows, and of course—food on the ground. Despite the chaos, Belphie was out like a light as soon as his head hit his cow-print pillow.

“Nonsense! MC would be delighted to share a bed with me tonight. Come on, MC! Let me hold you.” Asmo laughed and wrapped his arms around you, Mammon immediately turning red and throwing a tantrum. The combination of Mammon’s yelling, Asmo’s touchiness, and Beel’s mumbly chewing grew too overwhelming for your sleepy mind. You grumbled before pushing the avatar of lust away and slamming the door to shut everyone up.

“Okay! I don’t know what the hell you guys are doing here, but either shut up or get out!” You growled, rubbing your tired eyes.

“Hah?” Mammon tilted his head to the side, “Asmo said you wanted to have a sleepover.”

“What…” Your eyes darkened and you glared at the lovely avatar who was already starting to get comfortable under your covers.

“I did! I didn’t really get around to telling her until now though,” he laughed, “What, do you wish I asked Levi to tag along?” You rolled your eyes, ignoring his last comment, but even after this reveal no one made a move to leave. It was clear you’d be stuck with them.

“Okay...okay...fine!” you said, giving in pretty easily seeing as the other three meant no harm, “But no more nighttime surprises after this.” You said before marching over to your bed and pulling at the blankets, effectively making Asmo tumble out of your bed and onto the floor. He winced and whined at you, grumbling about ‘meanie MC’ before stealing one of Beel’s blankets and sitting on the floor.

“Oh, I’m so happy we can stay!” Asmo cheered, “I’ve been wanting to play one of those sleepover games you told me about from the human world!” He grinned at you. You rolled your eyes and plopped on your bed.

“You mean like paranoia and truth or dare? Asmo, that’s like twelve year old girl shit I did in middle school,” you protested.

“MC, you start so we can get the hang of it!” He blatantly ignored your protests. By then they were all in a rough circle on the floor with Asmo sitting propped up against your bed, Beel eating a cup of pudding beside a sleeping Belphie, and Mammon cross-legged with his head in his hand, gazing up at you curiously. You sighed before sitting between Asmo and Beel.

Perhaps you were wrong to be mad—once you were freed from your sleepy spell, the game became more enjoyable.

“Mammon, truth or dare!” You said between chuckles. Asmo has done Belphie’s makeup as he was asleep and he had just woken up, completely unaware.

“Give me a dare! The great Mammon will never shy away from a challenge,” He boasted. You snorted before holding your hand out expectantly.

“Give me 5,000 Grimm,” You said with the most serious expression you could muster, watching his face pale and the light drain from his eyes.

“W-wh-what? No way, I can’t, MC!” He pleaded begging you with his eyes to change our dare.

“Why not? Perhaps the great Mammon isn’t as amazing as he says he is,” you teased.  
“I’m broke,” he simply said.

“Then give me Goldie,” You laughed.

“W-wait! I’ll give it to ya tomorrow, I don’t have any Grimm on me!” he insisted before you gave into that offer. A couple rounds later and the iconic question was bounced back to you again.

“MC, truth or dare?” Asmo quipped and you immediately perked up.

“I’ve been choosing truth a lot...I’ll mix things up with a dare,” You decided before instantly regretting your decision as Asmo laughed and scooted towards you.

“Let me look through your human world phone for ten minutes!” He grinned. Your expression fell and once he noticed this he poked at your shoulder, “And I can share my findings with any of my brothers,” there was the cherry on top. He was clearly referring to Levi, your closest friend and gaming buddy in the Devildom...who you maybe, possibly, perhaps had a thing for. Asmo was out to play matchmaker and suspected something on your old phone could help, “Oh? MC, what kind of naughty things could you be hiding?” he teased as you froze up and mentally processed what was in your human world cellphone.

Of course there was basic stuff like texts to Mom, reminders, a couple games, and photos—oh...oh no. Your heart ceased its beating for a moment as you remembered your small collection of photos from a rather frisky night from a...friends with benefits shall we say? You shook these thoughts off. Those were pretty deep in your camera roll and there were so few. The chances of him even coming across them within the time frame were slim. You leaned over to your dresser, pulling your human phone out. You also pulled your D.D.D. out to set the timer for ten minutes.

“Ten—nothing more,” you insisted before handing it over and allowing the timer to count down. Asmo eagerly went straight to your snapchat, checking out your contacts and other people’s stories.

In an attempt to keep your mind off of what was going on, you decided to continue the game.

“Beel, truth or dare?” Your voice wavered a bit, your nerves taking over as your eyes darted back to Asmo, who was stifling laughter and playing a game you had. You sighed, maybe this wasn’t so bad. The game went on and you guys shared some more giggles until the four minute mark when Asmo suddenly stood up in front of you on his knees and shoved your phone in your face.

“What’s this MC? Do you have a dog in the human world?” He was referencing a simple photo of a leash and collar on your bed. It appeared innocent enough, but Asmo knew better as he laughed at your pale face. Your mind went blank. He was so close to the bad ones...oh my god, what if he kept swiping? Your mind raced and you lifted your head to protest. However, it was too late as he had just finished swiping to the next picture. Your brain malfunctioned as his face lit up and he showed you the treasure he had just come across. And of course, it was one of the worst ones.

You sat center stage in the photo, clad in black lacy lingerie and stiletto heels that accentuated your legs, confidently gripping a leash that led to your partner from that night: the very same leash and collar from the previous picture. You were tugging him close to your face by the leash in the former picture as you sat on the edge of a bed, smirking as beads of sweat dripped from his forehead and a deep blush was painted across his cheeks. He kneeled on the floor, shirtless and hands bound behind his back in fuzzy white cuffs.

Yeah.

It was the worst one.

And it was in Asmo’s hands. His face lit up in excitement, he finally found something spicy to show off! The room was silent as you and Asmo had a staredown. Mammon looked as Beel and shrugged and Belphie sleepily asked what the hell was going on. Asmo giggled a bit before quickly getting up and bolting out of the room. You shrieked, throwing your blanket off to run after him, curses and threats spilled from your lips as you ran for him, taking every twist and turn he did before he stopped at a familiar door. He hastily hit the door, loud and repetitive. Levi’s muffled grumbled could be heard.

You took the last turn, running at your friend, ready to fight before he coaxed the purple haired demon you secretly admired out of his room.

“Levi! Come look! There’s some new TSL merch. Look at this limited edition Henry figure,” Asmo laughed. You were about ten feet away before the door swung open, Levi’s eyes bright and excited.

“Really?! Is it his—” Levi was cut off by Asmo shoving your phone in his face. He blinked before backing up to clearly see the photo. You slowed down, panting and wincing. He saw...oh fuck. He was looking at it. Tears welled in your eyes out of embarrassment as you used your knees as leverage to catch your breath and hide your face. You peeked up slightly to see Levi’s face dark with a heavy blush, dumbfounded at the risque photo. His eyes darted towards you for a split second before he backed away from Asmo and slammed his door shut.

The hallway was filled with silence before you glared up as Asmo, ready to actually kick his ass this time.

The next day you say silently at the breakfast table, barely picking at your food. Mammon, Beel, Luci, Belphie, and Satan sat around you awkwardly, not really knowing what exactly went down last night, but knowing you were really upset. Negative thoughts clouded your mind.

I guess my gaming session with Levi is off tonight…

“Hnng! MC!” Asmo’s voice whined as he walked in, holding ice to his bruised cheek, “I knew you were upset but you didn’t have to ruin my beautiful face!” he rested the ice on the table, pointing at the swollen purple mark. You glared daggers into his skin.

“How can you act like you didn’t deserve it?” You said, pushing your plate away and standing up. Your appetite was completely gone now that he was in the room. You turned to leave, storming off into the hallway. Your eyes were glued to the floor as you revelled in your disappointment. You knew Asmo could be stupid but that was probably the worst and most embarrassing thing he’d ever done. Your thoughts were cut off when you bumped into something—well, someone. You looked up and saw Levi confused before peering down at you. He backed away quickly, a blush evident on his cheeks before his eyes narrowed and he huffed, shoving his hands into his uniform’s pockets and he walked away. It was evident that the photo from last night altered the way he saw you and your friendship as a whole. You hung your head before scurrying off to grab your bag for class. You quickly texted him, it’s ok if u dont wanna game with me now, even though it certainly didn’t feel okay.

It was infuriating. At this point he couldn’t even bother looking at you without his face going red and then pouting, completely ignoring your existence. The two of you went from gaming basically every night together to acting like complete strangers. And when you tried to make amends he would come up with some stupid excuse and escape to his room.

On this particular morning you had enough. You were done putting on makeup and styling your hair. You quickly applied chapstick before kicking your door open, determined to talk to the avatar of envy. What you didn’t expect was to find him walking by your room to head to the kitchen. The two of you made brief eye contact before his usual glare and escape. Oh hell no. Not today, Levi.

“Hey!” You shouted, charging at him. He froze at this as you backed him into the wall, hands on either side of his body and a displeased expression on your face, “Not this time. Talk to me!” You demanded. He sputtered slightly before covering his mouth with his hand and averting his eyes. He shook slightly as his gaze wavered between you and the ground.

“K-kabedon!” He muttered. You rolled your eyes, ignoring his awkward comment before leaning into him. He wasn’t the tallest brother but he definitely had a good few inches in height over you. At that moment, your anger and sadness clashed and you held back tears while reprimanding him.

“You could have had the decency to just tell me to fuck off—that you never wanted to see me again! Levi, you’re my best friend. Do you know how much it fucking hurts to know you can’t even look at me anymore?” You finally whipped your head up to look him in the eye, “What the fuck Levi!” You cried out, softly hitting his chest, “It’s not like I’m some whore because I’ve messed around with people before.” You pathetically wiped your eyes with the back of your hand, mascara leaving a dark stain on your skin.

Above your hunched form Levi stood, clueless on what to do. He didn’t know feelings very well, no one ever really desired to be around him. The reality sets in that he may have been fucking up the one good friendship he had. Before he could get a word out you pulled away and gripped his arm, dragging him into your room. He gasped and blushed at your touch, taken aback when you sat him on the bed, clutching his arm and crying.

He looked down at his twiddling hands before sighing.

“I’m sorry, MC,” He whispered. You perked up and looked at him, grabbing a makeup removal wipe from your bedside table to fix yourself up.

“I just want to know why. I know that you’re not used to those things and you’re...inexperienced?” You cringed at his embarrassed reaction, feeling guilty from your choice of words, “But why blatantly ignore me?” His face darkened at that question and he covered his mouth with his hand. He tried to speak but his words came out muffled.

“Levi, I can’t understand you,” You sighed and pulled his hand away. He closed his eyes and tensed up before whispering.

“Only...me…” was all you got out of that.

“Levi,” you said firmly. He wrenched his eyes open and turned to you, red exploding all over his face as his eyes looked at you desperately.

“I only want you to touch me like that!” He blurted out before a look of horror washed over his face, as if he couldn’t believe he just said that. Although his mind was telling his lips to hit the brakes, words continued to tumble out of his mouth, “I know I’m just a gross otaku and no girl wants anything to do with me. A-and you don’t have to talk to me ever again but I like you a lot and I was—” He cut himself off upon seeing your shocked expression, gulping when you dried your eyes a final time and giggled, leaning in close to his face. Intimidated, he scooted away a bit. However, you only moved closer, which made a giddy feeling bubble inside his chest, not like he’d admit that though.

“Jealous, Envy McEnvyface?” you laughed before leaning in and closing the gap between you two slowly, so as not to scare the inexperienced demon away. His eyes went wide and he simply sat there in a daze. Was MC really kissing him? Your tongue lapped at his bottom lip before gently biting, which may have been overwhelming for him considering his elbows immediately gave out on him and he fell back on your bed. You giggled at his awed expression, swinging a leg over him to situate yourself on top of him, your arms on either side of his head.

“Levi, do you have feelings for me?” You knew the answer but snickered as he struggled to find his words, babbling in embarrassment. You stared down at him, a warm smile forming as you slowly began to understand what was going on for the past few weeks. You gently cupped one of his cheeks and put your forehead against his, “Hey, it’s okay. Your jealousy is a part of you and I’m fine with that. You just have to talk to me. Communication is key!” You laughed as you parroted that cheesy phrase. He nodded slowly, looking up at you shyly. You were caught off guard when his arms suddenly circled around your back and pulled you close again, closing his eyes expectantly. You considered teasing him a bit and ultimately decided against it, opting for more kissy time.

This time, the kiss was more intense and while he tried to move against your lips, it was clear he didn’t know what he was doing. So naturally, you took initiative. It was more fun that way anyways. You parted your lips slightly and nipped at his bottom lip a bit harder than before, causing the blush on his face to darken even more. He finally got the message after a few more nibbles and allowed your tongue to slip past his teeth and lap at his. He gasped in response to your sudden action. You brought one hand up to his head to run your fingers through his smooth hair to hopefully calm him down before letting go to allow your fingers to wander freely.

You ran your hands up and down his chest, taking your time feeling his surprisingly prominent muscles. You slowly pulled away from the kiss and glanced down at him. He panted softly and his lips were glistening from your mixed saliva, which in retrospect was gross, but in the moment it was not.

“Can I take off your shirt?” You blurted out, immediately growing embarrassed, though you tried not to let it show. Levi stuttered before quickly nodding and sitting up, shaking off his uniform jacket. You quickly undid the loose tie around his neck before removing the buttons one by one from top to bottom. Once you slid the green fabric over his shoulders and it hit the plush bed, you scooted back to take it all in. He grew tense under your stare.

“I...what are you doing? D-don’t just gawk at me with your normie eyes!” He blurted out, growing defensive. You held him assuringly close in response, his head tucked just above your breasts, much to his embarrassment.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it. You’re so sexy, Levi!” You giggled and kissed the top of his head. He whined from this action. Instead of acknowledging it you sat back once again before discarding your own uniform jacket and shirt.

“W-wait!” His eyes darted every direction but always flicked back at you. He was unsure, worried that a dirty otaku such as himself didn’t deserve to gaze upon a beautiful goddess such as yourself. You reached behind yourself and unclasped your bra, absentmindedly tossing it aside and pecking him on the lips before taking his hands if your own and gliding them up your body until they reached the bottom of your breasts. You pulled your own hands away as his own kept heading upwards until they were wrapping around your warmth. His eyes blew wide and his blush darkened. If his facial expression was saying anything in that moment, it was ‘Wow! Boobs!’ You hummed in amusement at this.

“Any day now, Levi,” You giggled. He flinched and shook himself out of his trance, gripping your breasts a bit more firmly before leaning up to pepper your collarbone in kisses. You were taken aback, not expecting him to be so forward once he got the invitation. He gently massaged you, lightly pinching at your nipples every now and again before eventually latching his lips onto a sensitive area on your shoulder. You gasped lightly, your own face becoming heated before pushing him away, effectively pinning his arms to the bed beside his head, his legs still hanging off the side of the bed.

“Enough,” you growled, taking the reins back and running your hands down his body to the obvious bulge in his pants. You teasingly circled your finger over the tip of it, gazing at him with half-lidded eyes, “Is this because of me, Levi?” you cooed. He burned up, growing more embarrassed once you started teasing him again.

“Sh-shut up…” He whimpered weakly, tossing his head back to avoid looking at you. You rolled your eyes and began fiddling with the button on his pants, “H-hey, what are you…” Levi snapped back up into a seated position with his hand over his mouth. You paused after his sudden outburst.

“Oh...no?” you asked, backing off in case you had gotten the wrong idea of what he wanted.

“No!” He shouting, effectively confusing the hell out of you, “I mean...I want you to...but I’ve never...I’m sorry,” He mumbled. After receiving this confirmation you soothingly rubbed his thigh before working on his pants again. His jabbering only got worse once he was left in his boxer brief underwear, which had chibi icons of Ruri-chan unsurprisingly, and his self deprecating words only got worse, “D-don’t laugh if i-it’s not good...I’m probably not as...attractive as that guy...from your picture,” his eyes were wrenched tight out of sheer terror in anticipation for your reaction to his body. You paused your actions and stood over him, cupping his head in your cheeks.

“Levi, I want to do this with you because I like you. I’m not here right now just to get in bed with you,” You touched your forehead to his, “I’m still a girl...I wouldn’t go all the way with a guy if I didn’t have feelings for him,” you smiled softly. His exhaled, taking in your words before smiling hopefully, “No matter what you look like naked, I’m sure you’ll be hot as fuck because the rest of you is,” You laughed, jokingly. He rolled his eyes and his face burned even more. He leaned back again and covered his face. You knelt back on the ground between his legs, gripping the waistband of his underwear. You kissed and nipped at his thigh playfully, eliciting a quiet whine, before tugging. When his underwear was off, you tossed the garment off to the side as you took him all in.

His cock twitched in anticipation, standing upright and needy. He wasn’t the thickest you’ve seen, but his length was above average without being monstrously long. Perfect to hit all the good spots in you with no pain.

“I’m gonna suck your dick,” you casually remarked, leaning forward while opening your mouth. This comment and action caused Levi’s face to burn up as he stuttered again.

“M-MC...you don’t have to—haa...ah!” He cried out as you wrapped your lips around the head of his cock, tongue teasing his slit. He gasped and yelped as you teasingly worked him up. Growing more embarrassed by his whimpers, he covered his face with his hand, using the other to block his mouth, slightly biting down on his index finger. Of course you immediately noticed when he grew quiet and drew away from his lower half with a wet pop. You placed your hands over his, pulling them away from his face. He winced at this, turning his head away from you.

“Watch me...and don’t hide the noises you make. It’s cute,” You smiled, rubbing his hand reassuringly before getting back to work. You took his deeper in your mouth, resulting in louder moans from the demon. He finally worked up the courage to look down at you and writhed upon seeing your mouth on him, sucking and teasing. He groaned at the sight.

“MC! S-so good,” He drooled slightly. Being so inexperienced, it wasn’t long before he was close to release, “MC! I’m...I...ah!” he moaned as you suddenly pulled away, hovering above him and licking your lips, “Wh-why? Why’d you stop?” He whined and writhed beneath you. A warm, powerful feeling in your chest bubbled at the sight of this. He was completely under your spell. You giggled at his pleas.

“I don’t want you coming before I have the chance to jump in on the fun,” you smirked, hiking up your uniform skirt to reveal your panties. You weren’t expecting anything like this today, so of course you didn’t have anything lacy and sensual on. It was a simple pastel pair of cotton underwear with a small bow in the middle of the waist: very simple, but it was cute enough to capture the avatar of Envy’s attention. You laughed as Levi sputtered, his eyes darting from you to the walls aimlessly with no clue where to look. You peeled your panties off and stepped out of them. The air felt cool around your wet exposed pussy, making you shiver. You straddled the demon once more, grinding yourself against the underside of his dick. He gasped and moaned, moving his hips slightly in rhythm with your own. You hummed in bliss in response to the gentle stimulation against your clit.

But it wasn’t enough. You took Levi’s face in your hands, kissing him deeply before whispering against his lips.

“Can I fuck you?” You lapped at his bottom lip as he whimpered at the thought. He nodded quickly.

“Ahh! MC, yes, yes, please! I want you so bad,” tears began to well in the corners of his eyes in pure pleasure. The sight was enough to bring a shaky smile to your lips that you desperately tried to hide. You sat yourself up, reaching down to align him with your entrance. You teasingly rubbed the tip against yourself, eliciting a moan from the submissive demon before sinking down onto his length slowly. You moaned at the stretch, as it had been a while, but your reaction was nothing compared to Levi’s. His eyes blew wide open before becoming hazy and half-lidded, streams of moans and fragments spilling from his lips, “Hnn...so good. Love how...you feel...ahhn!” He bucked upward as your hips met his and his length was all the way in. He was overstimulated, not quite used to the feeling of something so hot and tight wrapped around him. He sat up, wrapping his arms around your waist, burying his head in your chest. You chuckled at his reaction, kissing the top of his head and running your fingers through his smooth hair.

Once he had gotten used to your slick walls around him, he pulled away from your chest and glanced up at you, panting.

“You ready? Can I move?” You moaned, grinding against him. He tightened his grip around your waist, biting his lip before nodding rapidly.

“Yes...yes, please! Ahhh...I want to come! Hmm!” He lazily began thrusting upwards, but getting nowhere because of the weight. You giggled.

“Haha...of course, Levi,” you cooed, lifting yourself up slowly before allowing gravity to take over and slamming back onto his cock. He took in a sharp breath, gripping your hand before falling back onto the bed. You continued doing this slowly, until his thrusting beneath you got needier and quicker. Using all your strength, you moved up and down quickly, bringing a hand down to play with your clit. Levi’s dick twitched inside you every so often and your walls fluttered around him in return. All the while, Levi laid back, moaning loudly and gripping the hand that wasn’t working on your heat.

“Ahhh! MC...I think I’m gonna...cum!” He cried out, arching his back off the cushy bed slightly. The blissful expression on your face melted away, as a more mischievous one took its place.

“Really? Where did you want to...ah...cum?” You prompted, leaning into him. The question caught him off guard.

“W-what?” He looked bewildered.

“Do you want to cum on my stomach? In my mouth? On my breasts?” He flinched with every offer you made. You pecked his nose before presenting your final offer, “Or maybe...inside?” He threw his head back and he gripped your hips, slamming into you harder from below, hitting all the right spots inside you.

“Ahh! Inside please! Inside you...I want to cum...in your pussy!” He cried out, the twitches of his cock becoming stronger. You giggled, feigning innocence.

“Then what are you waiting for? Come for me, Levi.” As soon as the words left your mouth, he dug into you one last time, gripping your hips roughly and pulling you down, somehow digging even deeper inside of you. His moans were loud, no doubt anyone would have heard them. You felt him pulse and the first stream of his seed entered your pussy, hot and thick. You rubbed yourself quicker, tumbling over the edge at the sensation. Your walls clenched around his cock as long streams of semen entered your body. When you came down from your high, he was still panting below you, eyes lidded. You leaned in to kiss him, laying on top of him as he was still inside of you. You went to pull away but he quickly stopped you.

“A-ah! MC wait,” He blushed deeply, ceasing your movements.

“What’s wrong?” You tilted your head to the side curiously. He averted his eyes and bit his lip before rolling you both over so it appeared that you had just finished in the missionary pose.

“What are you doing?” You laughed. He still refused to look you in the eye. After a moment of thought you finally had an inkling of what he wanted, “Ahaha...perv Levi. You can tell me if you want to watch yourself pull out of me.”

It was not uncommon in hentai anime to pull out of a girl and watch cum drip out of her. If anything, it could have been viewed as just as tantalizing and intimate as the act of sex itself. And there was no doubt that Levi was an avid hentai viewer.

He looked down at where you were connected shyly, confirming your suspicions. You sat back and smiled at his shyness as he pulled away from you. Once his cock had left your body you felt the streams of cum roll out of your folds slowly. From the fascinated look on his face, Levi was definitely into it. It could have probably been seen as gross, but in the moment it was cute, in a way. Once he had his fill of the view, he rushed around looking for a towel to clean you up.

“Just use the one in the bottom drawer over there,” You pointed. He nodded and rushed back over to clean you up silently, still a bit awkward and blushy over what had just gone down. When he was done, you pulled him back against you on your bed and held his face against your chest. You looked down at him lovingly, “You know, I love you. A lot,” You stated firmly, kissing his hair for the umpteenth time that night.

“A-ah…” He fumbled shyly, “I...love you too.” You giggled at this.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peep Star Wars Reference...


	3. Belphegor x Reader (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edging, overstimulation, pussy eating, no penetration, soft fluff at the end

“MC, that’s a great idea!”

“Wow...that could work.”

“Then it’s settled, we’ll let MC plan out that aspect,” a chorus of praises echoed throughout the great hall. You smiled and thanked everyone as usual. Though planning a party on behalf of Diavolo kind of sounded fun, you mostly just wanted to get this meeting over. From the moment you stepped into the room, you noticed a certain demon was missing. The sooner you could get this over with, the more likely no one would notice and he would be off the hook.

Of course Belphie decided it was still a wonderful idea to skip meetings with Diavolo out of pure distaste for him. You didn’t really blame him, but at the same time it was tiring having to cover him whenever Lucifer would notice his absence and have everybody go looking for him.

“That’s great! So uh, are we good?” You said, rubbing your neck, scrambling to find some bullshit excuse to disband the meeting, “I got like...a  _ ton  _ of demonology work and all that fun stuff,” you sheepishly laughed.

“Not yet, we still haven’t heard from one of you,” Diavolo insisted, smiling.

_ Oh no. _

He called out Belphie’s name a few times, scanning the room before turning to Lucifer with a questioning glance. Immediately, Lucifer grit his teeth and excused his brother’s absence, though a peeved expression was still present on his face.

“Okay, I guess we’re done here,” Diavolo announced after a few more minutes of chit chat and internal panic, “I’ll leave you to it MC!” he waved before everyone went their separate ways.

Upon your return to the House of Lamentation, Lucifer, of course, was pissed.

“Of course he skipped another meeting without giving me any notice…” Lucifer scowled, “How dare he humiliate me in front of Diavolo like that?” You rambled on, trying every trick in the book to calm down the eldest brother in hopes that Belphie’s punishment would not be too severe.

“Ahaha, Lucifer. Buddy. Calm down! Oh shoot...bad choice of words,” You winced at his glare, “Anyways! Maybe he overslept. You know how he is, it’s in his nature and all as the avatar of sloth...and I don’t know, I was really the only one who  _ did  _ anything during this meeting,” there were a couple of gasps, some taking offense to this remark, “So does it really matter that much?” You gazed at Lucifer with a sheepish grin and arms out. It was such a lame excuse, but it’s the only thing your mind formulated. Lucifer took two brisk steps towards you and the others, causing you to flinch in anticipation.

“Find him,” was all Lucifer demanded before huffing and sauntering off, “And maybe I’ll forgive that outburst, MC,” You held your breath until he was out of sight, growing annoyed at taking Lucifer’s shit to defend Belphie. You completely understood why he was so rebellious in the first place, but would it kill him to just attend  _ one  _ meeting so his girlfriend doesn’t have to sit through another Luci lecture? You grumbled, the conversation you had with him earlier running through your head.

_ “You’re coming to the meeting later, right?” You whispered to Belphie as you ran your fingers through his soft hair. His head laid in your lap as he hugged his cow print pillow to his chest. _

_ “Is that today? Ah...I forgot,” He mumbled, drowsy from your soft touches. You furrowed your eyebrows in disappointment. _

_ “Well you’re not skipping out on me this time. I’ll be sure of that much,” you insisted, your touches growing rougher as you began lightly tugging at strands of his hair in sensitive places. _

_ “I’m not making any promises,” he turned on his back to smirk up at you, “But I guess I’ll try,” he sighed. Normally he would just flat out refuse. This was probably the best you were going to get at this point. _

_ “I know why it’s so hard for you, but when you skip out on these things, I’m the one to defend you and then Lucifer is all up my ass about it afterwards. The man already can’t stand me. So please, please come tonight,” He hummed dismissively, clearly trying to avoid agreeing to your pleas and dug his nose into your thighs. You grit your teeth at this response and grabbed a handful of his hair. You tugged him so he would be looking up at you once more, leaning down to get closer to him. He winced at your sudden roughness but a blush dusted across his cheeks as you brought your face closer to his. _

_ “If I don’t see you there tonight, then you’re in for a  _ punishment _ , Belphie,” you stated firmly. You leaned closer to his ear, causing a shiver to run through his body, “And I won’t be going easy on you this time.” _

You sighed after reflecting on your conversation from earlier. You made it totally, completely, crystal clear that you would be pissed if he didn’t show up...and yet he decided to avoid confronting Diavolo and was probably off somewhere napping. You looked over your shoulder to face Belphie’s closest brother.

“Beel, any idea where he is?” You inquired. Beel frowned and shook his head.

“No…” his stomach growled, “But I think I’ll check the kitchen first,” He said, growing giddy at the thought of food. He rushed off to look for his pre-pre-dinner snack, leaving you with the others who obviously weren’t going to be of any help. Excuses were made left and right as each brother wandered away to play games, count money, or run through a beauty routine. It was annoying, yes, but it definitely wasn’t the first time they had done anything like that.

You wandered aimlessly through the House of Lamentation, calling out Belphie’s name with some occasional insults. At one point you had walked in on Levi playing a rather suggestive game, which was awkward, but you simply ignored his embarrassed sputtering and excuses to continue looking for the youngest brother. After going through all the basic hiding spots, you sighed upon realizing that he was probably up in the attic. Although he was trapped there for so long, he had a bad habit of returning every so often when he didn’t want anyone to find him. Anyone except for you, that is, as you had caught onto his patterns over time.

You grumbled, heading away from the busiest parts of the house towards the dark, damp stone staircase. You slowly climbed them, your feet making soft tapping noises with each step. If he wasn’t up there, which probably was unlikely as it was his favorite hiding place, you would have absolutely zero clue as to where he was. You reached the door to his old room in the attic. You twisted the rusted handle as it creaked open.

The room was dark, but there was a small light illuminating from somewhere within the room. You stepped in, swinging the door shut behind you, before making your way over to where he always was.

Sure enough, there was a large lump under the covers on the bed, as Belphie’s sleeping figure dozed off, lightly humming every now and again. You gaze on him softened as you peered down at his vulnerable, innocent state. He was always so cute when he slept. Sometimes his eyelids would flutter and he would mumble under his breath. Other times he’d grab onto the nearest object and curl into it. He really was the cutest.

Wait, no.

That’s not what you came here for.

You shook your head, brushing those thoughts off your mind as you remembered the ordeal he put you through today. You grit your teeth, ready to give Belphie an earful. Without warning, you suddenly crawled on the bed, swinging a leg over his form to straddle him, and violently shook him awake. His eyes shot open and darted around in alarm, looking for the source of the interruption of his sleep.

“Get up, asswipe,” You demanded, sitting back on him once he was awake. He rubbed his eyes and yawned sleepily.

“Oh...MC. What are you doing here?” He questioned. He was looking up at you with big puppy eyes, which were admittedly adorable, but you were beyond pissed and needed to scold him first.

“What am I doing here? Why weren’t  _ you  _ at the meeting? What did we go over earlier?” You put both hands on his shoulders and gave him one firm shake to get him out of his sleepy spell and process what you were saying, “Again! I had to listen to Lucifer as if I’m the one who decided to skip. Look, I know you cannot stand Diavolo, but if you keep this up, I won’t defend you anymore. It happens every damn time,” You rambled, giving his shoulders more shakes every so often for emphasis.

And that little shit had the audacity to  _ close his eyes  _ again, as if you weren’t just lecturing him. Naturally, that set you off. You huffed and quickly peeled yourself off of him, glaring daggers at his apathetic form. He just did not seem to care at all. You quickly gripped the plush covers that enveloped his body and tore them away, leaving them in a messy pile on the floor. Belphie rolled over on his side to look up at you with a sleepy expression. What came next was something you did not expect.

“Haha, MC...are you going to punish me now?” He looked up with an amused expression, his mischievous smile growing as you realized just what exactly he was up to. You grabbed a hold of a pillow that was by his feet and promptly hit him in the head with it.

“You little shit!” was all that came out of your mouth as you hit him over and over.

Of course it was all on purpose. Why didn’t you see it before? After accidentally tempting him with the promise of “punishment” if he did not attend the meeting, he decided to skip it altogether to tempt you to go through with it. Belphie laughed, shielding his face with his arms.

“MC...haha, stop!” He pleaded. You eventually ceased your beating, nails digging into the plush feather pillow in your hands.

Fine.

If it was a punishment he wanted, then he was going to get it.

Tossing the pillow aside, you moved to sit on top of him again, which elicited a hum of contentment from the demon below you.

“What could MC have for me tonight?” he taunted. Fucking brat.

“Shut up,” you growled, reaching for the buttons on your shorts. He gazed up at you confused. After all, wasn’t this the part where you’d strip him and get him off or something? Though it wasn’t what he was used to, it didn’t make it any less exciting. You slowly peeled your pants off along with your panties before slipping out of your shirt. You settled back on top of him, scooting up his body.

“If you think I’m just going to give in and make you come for pissing me off, you’re dead wrong. You’re gonna fucking work for it tonight,” you moved to grab his hair, tugging his head up to look into your eyes, rather than down at your body. You felt his dick growing harder against your ass. He moaned at your actions, weakly nodding.

“A-ah...yes, I’ll do what you want, MC!” he moaned. You licked your lips, desire taking over as you positioned your hips over his face. Looking down at him with a wide smirk. His eyes flickered between your face and your pussy that was inches above him.

“Then, service me first,” you demanded, still keeping a firm grip on his hair. Belphie moaned on cue and wrapped his arms around your thighs, pulling you down towards his face. You gasped at his sudden movements, not really expecting him to be so eager to please after just being denied his own pleasure. He held you close to his face, his arms rubbing and petting your thighs every now and again.

His tongue darted out and slowly dragged between your folds, humming in delight at your taste. He repeatedly lapped at you messily, drool slowly running down his chin. After teasing you for a minute, his lips enveloped your clit and he gently suckled on it, eliciting small gasps and groans from you.

“Ah...yes, good boy. Keep going,” You praised, loosening your grip on his hair and beginning to pet him instead. Every now and again he moaned in delight, knowing that he was doing a good job and pleasuring you made his cock twitch, straining in his pants. He began to focus on your clit solely, as his fingers slithered between your legs to enter your wet pussy. You gasped and arched your back at the action, the new sensation being very overwhelming. You subconsciously gripped his locks again and tugged every so often. He found a steady rhythm that seemed to please you the most as you worked you closer and closer to completion. He pulled your hips even closer to him. So close, you wondered if he could even breathe at this point. But the thoughts were sooned drowned out by your pleasure as your orgasm took over your body, walls pulsing around his fingers, hips twitching against his face. You bit your lip, suppressing a moan as you rode out your high. After catching your breath for a moment, you pulled off of him and peered down.

Belphie’s face was red and your juices were all around his mouth. He panted, reaching up to collect your moisture from his face with his fingers and slowly licked it up. He gazed up at you with a dazed, blissful expression.

“MC...was I good?” he whispered. Your heart melted at the sight, taking in the sight as if it were oxygen itself. Except you shook away your soft thoughts. No, this was supposed to be his punishment.

“I suppose so,” you started, backing away from him and reaching for the button of his pants, “But we’re not done with your punishment,” you pulled his pants down just enough for his cock to be released. It bobbed and twitched in arousal. You also pulled his shirt up just over his chest, making him appear even more vulnerable under your touch, “So don’t think you’re coming so easily,” you asserted.

You reached for his dick, wrapping your fingers around his length and slowly pumping him. He gasped and flinched a bit at the action. You giggled at this and leaned down. His breath hitched at the sight of your lips so close to his head, but instead of making contact, you allowed some of your saliva to drip onto him as makeshift lube. His heart dropped, a bit disappointed that he wasn’t going to get a blowjob tonight, but was soon distracted by your hand gripping him a bit more roughly and your movements speeding up.

He hummed and moaned in pleasure, questioning whether or not this really was a punishment. However, he soon understood why. As he approached climax, your movements grew quicker and rougher, keeping up with the own pleasure he was chasing.

“Ahhh! MC...I think I’m gonna...ha?!” Despite being so close, you pulled your hand away, watching as he writhed and his eyes teared up at the sudden loss of pleasure.

“MC...why?” he questioned, reaching down subconsciously to finish himself. You growled at this and pinned his arm down by his head.

“Didn’t I tell you? You were being punished tonight,” you whispered, voice husky as you licked his ear, a shiver running down his spine. He whimpered at the thought of the torture that was ahead of him, but his cock also twitched in interest. You slid your hand down his body, teasingly pinching a bare nipple before finding his cock again.

Again, you began pumping, working him closer to completion before pulling away and pinning his arm down, teasing his nipples or leaving love bites on his neck. After a while, Belphie was shivering, tears welling in his eyes, as his hips bucked into the air, seeking any sort of friction.

“MC! Ahh,” he moaned loudly, “Please, please let me come! I won’t skip the meeting again, I’ll alway obey you! Just please let me cum,” he whimpered pathetically, a smirk stretching across your face. You said nothing, simply reaching down and handling his sensitive cock once more. He wrenched his eyes shut, hoping, praying that you actually listened to his pleas. As he was brought closer to orgasm, his breath hitched, expecting you to pull away once more. But you didn’t.

He came without warning, a breathy moan being wrenched from his mouth from the sudden orgasm. His ropes of cum covered your hand and wrist, slowly dripping back down, to lubricate himself even more. You paused for a moment, allowing him to catch his breath, but started working him up again, pumping just as fast as before. He squirmed, groaning at your actions.

“MC! Wh-what are you doing?” he moaned. You grinned mischievously.

“You said you wanted to come, so I’m letting you. You’re coming on my terms, though, and I want you to go again,” You explained. His eyes widened and he threw his head back, his back arching due to the overstimulation.

This went on for a while until you were certain he had learned his lesson. You cleaned him up, pulling his shirt back down and tucking his cock back inside his pants before flopping on the bed next to the dazed Belphie. You gripped his hand and kissed his cheek.

“So good, Belphie, you were so good for me tonight. You don’t even know how hot you looked. God, I love you,” you kissed him slowly, plunging your tongue into his mouth to lap at his. He kissed you in return, twisting to face you and wrapping his arms around your waist. You both pulled away smiling at each other.

“I love you too, MC,” he whispered drowsily, tucking his head beneath your chin so his head was resting against your breasts. You giggled at this and ran your fingers through his hair comfortingly. You managed to grab one of the discarded blankets from the ground and draped it over the two of you, allowing him to sleep against you as long as he needed, as you whispered soft praises.


	4. Asmodeus x Awkward!Reader (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry I've been away for a while! I lost motivation. To hype myself back up, I wrote this, which encompasses many requests but I could still have my creative freedom to get me back into this. This one contains pegging, cunnilingus, and tooth rotting fluff. Our lovely reader is a little awkward and insecure upon learning that Asmodeus reciprocates her feelings.

Asmo was always considered rather clingy when it came to individuals he found interesting. He was often found hugging and playfully poking at Solomon or tousling Satan’s hair to ‘perfect it.’ When he found an attractive succubus or incubus at the fall, it was never much a surprise seeing him enter the House of Lamentation with them in tow. When it came to the Avatar of lust, touch was a pretty natural thing to expect from him. This, quite literally, was in his nature. But what made little sense to you, since forming a pact with him, was how attached he had become to you.

Yes, he was impressed with your potential for magic, but you definitely weren’t as good as someone like Solomon. Maybe it’s because you were more easygoing and willing to follow him around town to shop and grab bites to eat. But really, that’s what normal friends do. And normal friends wouldn’t find themselves in the situation they’re in now.

“Okay, so you know I cannot stand the Fall, but I went with him anyways because why not, I hadn’t gone into town for a while,” You ranted, pacing back and forth in the twins’ room. Beel glanced at you, listening attentively and nodding when you made eye contact. Meanwhile, Belphie...wasn’t as helpful as he could have been. He simply laid down next to Beel with his back to you, lightly snoring. But at least one of them was listening, “And then like, shit’s normal. But then it’s not. I’m used to him hugging me and hanging onto me but he was just like...rubbing against me and clinging to my arm,” a pink hue dusted your cheeks at the memory, your mind almost malfunctioning as words tumbled from your mouth as you expressed your distress, “And I’m not stupid, I know he’s a horny shit, but I can’t acknowledge his hints!” You groaned, flopping on the bed next to Beel and rubbing your head with your fingers.

At this point, after everything you’ve been through, you have developed feelings for the Avatar of lust...lust. Who could get anyone he wanted regardless of gender and who had an unimaginable amount of experience. How, out of literally, anyone else in the Devildom, did he decide to come onto you. Beel hummed in acknowledgement, processing your rant. Shortly after, he shifted himself to face you and muttered your name to get your attention.

“MC, if you really want to be with him, you should go for it,” He simply stated. You just scoffed and gawked at him.

“Beel, you know how he is. If he was with me I’d probably be a major disappointment. It’s not like I’ve never had sex before, but I can’t measure up to Asmo.” You sighed, “And I just don’t want it to be a one time fling. I have real, genuine feelings for him. And I couldn’t take it if I finally got to finally have him once...and the next day he’s with somebody else,” You frown, twiddling your thumbs as your eyes watered. You softly bit your lip, trying your best to hold the tears back. Beel wrapped his arm around you and rested his head on yours comfortingly. He didn’t say anything else. He couldn’t say anything reassuring, because no one really had any idea what was going through Asmo’s mind any day.

Later during dinner, you tried your best to appear normal and peppy, as usual. Though it allowed you to express your feelings, the conversation from earlier also deflated your confidence and you found your heart heavy, learning to accept that you shouldn’t bother to be with him. Before anyone could even offer dessert, you abruptly stood up and grinned.

“Hey, I’m going back to my room. I’m kind of full and I just wanna relax for a bit,” You explained. It wasn’t a lie, you did need to wind down, but you just truly weren’t in the mood to be around Asmo, who sat next to you with his ever-present smile, telling you about his day and something about a new skin product. After a couple nods and ‘okays’ you went for the door and rushed to your room, flopping on your bed and burying your head under your pillow.

After about an hour of hugging your pillow and scrolling through your Devilgram feed under the comfort of your covers, a sharp knock came from the other side of your door. You sighed, since someone probably caught onto you at dinner and they’re here to interrogate you. You smoothed out your clothes and hesitantly opened your door, before choking a bit on air, seeing asmo at your door with armfuls of healthy snacks and some random bottles and containers.

“MC, dear! I’m here with the new products I was just telling you about,” He giggled, pushing past your door, inviting himself in. He swiftly laid out his array of goodies on your bed after smoothing out the covers and taking a seat, showing off one tube in particular, “This one is my favorite by far! We have to try it on you,” His eyes sparkled. Had you missed something?

“Wait...not that I don’t wanna hang out, but why are you here?” You questioned, tilting your head while internally panicking. Of course he’s here just when you’re moping about him.

“Huh? At dinner you didn’t seem well and I asked if I could come by at this time to show you some of my new products,” He briefly explained before wandering over to your TV, “We should also watch a movie! It’s going to be a fun night, MC!”

Oh god.

So there you were, watching some demon movie as Asmo caressed your face, applying various creams and powders, explaining how they benefit your skin. He was touchy, but it was fine. It was actually a pretty moderate and doable amount. As long as this was all he wanted to do, you could make it through the night. You asked questions every now and then until a small satchel he had brought caught your eye. It was a pale pink and it sat on the ground by your bed, untouched. You were curious, but allowed him to speak. He eventually finished talking about skin care and moved onto your hair. He reached up and felt a handful of your hair.

“Ahhh, it’s a shame, I wanted to try this new hair oil on you. But it looks like your hair’s already perfect. Ahaha, well second perfect to me!” He laughed, taking his hand away. It was a simple, Asmo-like gesture, but in the moment, it was the final straw for you. You were just a human, and he could choose anyone else. So why is he cozying up to you out of anyone. You grit your teeth before shrugging his hands off you and pushing his chest so his back hit your bed. He yelped in shock and confusion.

Oh my god. Oh my god. No no no, I just pushed him. But I have to ask him...

You mustered up all your confidence and leaned over him, placing both your hands next to either side of his head.

“What are you playing at?” You meant for it to come off as more aggressive, but your insecurity had shown through the cracks, “You touch me and nuzzle me and cuddle me...but it’s different. You’ve been different! And I know you want to have sex, but I’m not going to do it with you because I don’t know if I can stomach having to live with the heartbreak of knowing I’m just disposable to you. You don’t get it,” Your eyes watered, “I love you!” You squeezed your eyes shut in anticipation, a tear dropping, expecting the worst. Instead you were met with silence for a few brief moments before you felt a pair of arms snake around your neck and pull you down. Your eyes flickered open and you were only inches away from Asmo’s giddy, smiling face.

“You’re so cute, MC!” he giggled. You sputtered, trying to rebalance yourself, but you were quickly thrown for a loop again as he pulled you down closer to kiss you. Your chest was pressed against his and in the confusion, one of your hands ended up tangled in his hair. It was a strange moment, oh so strange, but your feelings of insecurity melted away as you slowly kissed back, nibbling at his lower lip. Also opened his mouth a bit and you took full advantage, delving your tongue in and meeting his own muscle. They danced and intertwined as a heat built up in your nether regions and you felt the hardened outline of his cock against your leg. When you finally pulled away from each other, a red blush was dusted across his face as he panted. Though he was breathing as if he was exhausted, he was still giddy and ready to go. He giggled and sat the both of you up before reaching down to grab the pink satchel you wondered about earlier.

“I brought some more goodies,” He crooned before taking out a small variety of toys one by one. There was a strap with two different dildos to attach, a buttplug, some lube, and a simple hot pink bullet vibrator. You stared at the items and glared up at him, hitting his shoulder as he laughed at your expression.

“What the hell? You just brought this shit here?” You scolded.

“Ahaha...I could tell something spicy was going to happen tonight! And I learned from your search history that you’re into female domination…”

“Wait...what?”

“So I just brought over a few things.” He held out the vibrator, switching it on for a moment before turning it back off. He didn’t find anything wrong about the situation and he seemed rather excited. It was almost...cute in a way.

“You’re so weird,” You smiled before hoisting a leg over his lap to straddle him and burying your head in his neck, softly licking at the warm, soft flash, before tainting it with dark purple bruises that would definitely show unless he wore a high collar or a scarf. He moaned needily at your ministrations, wrapping his arms around your waist and bringing you closer to him. Once you were satisfied with your work on his neck you pulled away and tugged at the hem of his shirt, questioningly.

“Off?” you whispered and he immediately obeyed, lifting his arms so you could undress his top half. You’d seen his torso before on the beach but being in this situation with him...he almost appeared angelic.

You slid off his lap, beginning to undress yourself, while telling him to keep stripping as well. You were left in your bra and panties, while he was completely naked. The Avatar of Lust was completely naked and willing to please you...just sitting on your bed like that. What?! It felt so surreal. You gazed down at his hardened cock and gulped, quickly swiping the lube from the covers.

“T-turn around!” You told him, averting your gaze. He giggled at your reactions.

“Hehe...my MC is so cute,” He slowly turned himself over, burying his face in your covers and lifting his ass in the air.

Oh good god...

He looked absolutely filthy...but just as beautiful as ever. You applied a generous amount of lube on your fingers before approaching him from behind, rubbing his lower back with your clean hand.

“I don’t know how much you do this…” you said awkwardly, “How do you want me to start.”

“Hm...I can probably take two fingers at first, but please don’t be hesitant to add more,” He said rather casually, as if a buddy just asked to meet up for bowling that weekend. But buddies don't stick fingers in each others’ assholes. You laughed at his informality.

However, as soon as your cold fingers made contact with his hole, he shivered and whimpered at the sensation. You felt heat pulse through your body as you allowed your fingers to slowly enter him bit by bit, massaging his walls gently.

“Ahhn...MC...you can be rough with me,” He insisted.

In response, you began to press a bit harder, feeling his walls and trying to get to know his body. In the meantime you added a third finger and curled them, rubbing a certain sweet spot inside him. Asmo threw his head up and pushed his ass back further on your fingers. Your face heated up at the sight and you couldn’t help but bite your opposite hand’s index finger to stifle your giggling. This was way too hot, and you were way too excited. And you convinced yourself a while ago that if anything happened with him, you needed to remain cool.

“Ahhh, MC, please use the strap now...it’s not enough,” You couldn’t see his face, but judging by his voice, he must have had an expression of pure euphoria. The image gave your confidence enough of a boost to grab the strap and attach the bigger, royal purple dildo to it and smeared some more of the lube across the length to make sure he would be comfortable. You turned around, only to find him on his stomach with his hands propping his head up as he gazed at you lovingly. He looked warm and content and your pure love for this boy became very apparent as you dove forward to give him a brief deep kiss. When you pulled away, the two of you just gazed at each other for a while before he turned on his back, pliant and ready for you. He spread his legs and reached his arms towards you to pull you close. Your heart felt so full and at peace as you tucked yourself between his legs and he wrapped his arms around you. You allowed your hand to guide the dildo to his hole and allowed the tip to rest against him right before entering.

“A-are you ready?” You asked, laughing at your awkwardness. He turned his face so it was pressed up against your ear and he hummed in affirmation.

At this, you brought your hips forward and allowed the silicone cock to penetrate him. He whined and moaned at the feeling of being stretched, hugging you tightly. You figured that once you had stuffed him entirely, he would need a brief break before he was ready to go. However that wasn’t the case. He glanced up at you, pouting.

“MC...just move already!” he whined, bucking his hips up to create some sort of friction. You quickly took note of his eagerness and began to pump in and out of him. While you were definitely interested in femdom and you wanted to try pegging a guy, it was your first time. Were you awkward about it? A little. Did Asmo mind? Not really. Was it hot? Fuck yes.

You picked up the pace, pulling away from him and hoisting his legs up higher. He was completely exposed and your eyes trailed down to his neglected cock. You teasingly ran your finger up and down the length, making him twitch and whimper, before wrapping your hand around him. You pumped him at the same pace of your thrusting—slow, yet passionate. His hands, with nowhere else to go, dug and clutched at the blankets below it. His back arched and he panted, a tear bubbling in the corner of his eye from pure bliss.

You changed the angle of your thrusting and rubbed his prostate head on. He deeply moaned. Sitting up, to wrap his arms around you again. You wondered how someone could be so flexible as he was nearly bent in half at this point.

“Ahhhn...I’m going to...MC...come!” His dick twitched wildly in your grasp and his teeth dug into your shoulder before you felt something warm and sticky in your hand. You slowed down, working him through his orgasm without overwhelming him. You sat there, holding each other before peeling away and pulling the strap on out of him. He fell back on the bed.

Even after all that, a sudden wave of embarrassment washed over you and you turned around to pick up the extra toys that had fallen on the floor as an excuse not to look at him. He was too hot, you couldn’t stand it.

“Hey, MC,” he whined, “You should have told me you were that wet. I would have helped you,” He pointed at the dark wet spot in your panties that was clearly visible as you bent over to tidy up.

“Oh. Well, yeah. That’s fine,” You said, turning red but still trying to act cool about the predicament.

“Nooo, come here!” He got up and sat you on the edge of the bed before kneeling on the ground in front of you, “I’ll eat you out, okay?” He giggled and winked, pulling at your panties. It was lewd but adorable all at the same time.

“Okay,” you sighed, shimmying out of your underwear and allowing your legs to part for him. Almost immediately, he dug in, lapping at your needy clit. This elicited a yelp of surprise from you as you tangled your hands in his hair. After working on your clit and teasing your opening, he brought his fingers to your entrance and pushed inside. You groaned and pulled at his hair, and he moaned in response. He was obviously skilled and he was hitting all the right places, seemingly knowing how to pleasure your body more than you, yourself, knew.

It wasn’t long before you were coming, pushing his face closer to your heat and biting your bottom lip. You pulsed around his fingers as he took a final taste of your pussy. He slowly pulled away, his face wet with your slick as he inserted his fingers in his mouth to taste you some more.

You reached over to grab a towel on the bedside table and began cleaning the two of you off.

For the rest of the night you cuddled face to face in your bed, his face pressed against your chest.

“You’re not just a human to me, MC… I really do love you. And I want to be beside you forever!” He nuzzled between your breasts. You laughed at this.

“Jeez...you better mean that! I didn’t just peg you only to be thrown away the next day.” He readjusted himself so his face was level with yours.

“No, no. I really love you a lot. I promise!” He whispered before pecking your lips.


	5. Submissive in Bed (HCs NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some headcanons about the brothers being submissive in bed. It's 3 AM and I'm tired, work with me if they're bad LOL

Lucifer (So sorry it’s short, he’s my least favorite)

-Not really used to being submissive in bed until he met you  
-He definitely trusts you a lot if he’s willing to push his pride aside and let a human have control over him! As much as he likes to claim that he’s not yours, you’re his, you’ve got him wrapped around your finger  
-Not super into pegging. Was very hesitant to try it out but didn’t mind it afterwards. Still, it’s not his favorite bedroom activity  
-He loves seeing MC ride him  
-He’ll probably try to challenge MC’s dominance sometimes to spice things up, but in the end, he’ll submit to her.  
-Would love to eat MC out  
-Quiet in bed, maybe some light panting

Mammon

-Our lovable masochist himbo  
-Absolutely a sub through and through  
-Definitely tries to act macho in public, but behind closed doors he’s an obedient little puppy who just wants to be good for you.  
-He enjoys pegging and standard sex. He’s honestly content with either  
-Please praise him. He’s told every day that he’s a thieving rat, so make him feel special in bed!  
-Brat, brat, BRAT! Will challenge your dominance to fire you up even more.  
-He’s probably into being tied up/restrained in some way  
-Very vocal, but it’s more like groans than moans.

Leviathan

-Most sub brother imo  
-You need to be gentle and slow at first because he’s so shy  
-But as he gets used to intimacy with you, you’ll come to find he’s into all sorts of strange shit he picked up from various hentai.  
-I don’t know if he’s a virgin or not, but he’s very inexperienced and MC will have to make decisions for bedroom activities  
-Sit on your throne (his face), queen. He loves it. He’ll wrap his arms around your thighs and he can honestly get off just from making you feel good.  
-He’s also a big fan of receiving oral! Will sneak peaks but is sometimes too shy to look down at you  
-Loves pegging a lot. Also is a fan of standard sex! Some nights, he just prefers one over the other, though.  
-A dirty secret: He enjoys wearing women’s panties a lot! They’re not very supportive like his own, obviously, but they make him feel pretty.  
-Is generally loud with moans, but stifles them with his hand or biting his lip

Satan (Also not a fan of Satan OOPS-)

-Acts stone cold and dominant in public, but will completely submit to you in bed.  
-Strangely enough, I think he’d be very much into humiliation. It kind of fuels him and motivates him after the fact, even though you apologize after for saying mean things.  
-Likes pegging, enjoys standard sex a bit more.  
-Is probably the most obedient brother. He knows he has to please you first before he can get off, so he’ll do what he has to.  
-Enjoys mutual pleasure so he would probably like the 69 position.  
-He’s strangely soft in bed, but it’s because he trusts you and can be vulnerable with you.  
-Generally quiet in bed

Asmodeus

-My bisexual KING  
-Honestly is up for anything  
-Adores pegging. If he’s having standard sex, he’ll probably have a butt plug in, just because stimulating the prostate really gets him going.  
-You all know the card...he’d love to be leashed by our lovely MC  
-Sometimes he enjoys being the one doing the work with you still having the power and dominance like with positions such as missionary or doggystyle. He’s just letting his mistress relax, that’s all.  
-Praise him! Bring in some non-sexual praise too for a fluffy sexy time.  
-Definitely into overstimulation and edging. If he’s not crying in pleasure at the end, just keep going.  
-Loud moans, he’s honestly shameless.

Beelzebub

-Big good boy  
-Appears dominant due to his size but he’s honestly a big golden retriever boy. He just wants to make MC happy  
-No preference when it comes to pegging vs. standard sex. He tends to let MC call the shots  
-Similar to Asmo, he’ll sometimes be the one putting in the work in and may appear on top, but in reality, MC is the one in control. Again, just letting his mistress sit back and enjoy the ride!  
-Put a little food on yourself, like some chocolate syrup or honey. He’ll lick it clean off! You can’t really put any food on him or it will be gone by the time you put the cap back on the syrup.  
-Besides the food, he’s really not super kinky. His number one source of pleasure in bed is making you feel your best.  
-He’s not very vocal, but he pants with an occasional groan

Belphegor

-Bruh this man’s the biggest pillow prince ever  
-Will definitely try to provoke you so you’ll “punish” him  
-He enjoys both pegging and standard sex. He leans more for standard sex though  
-His number one fantasy is absolutely waking up to having you get him off in bed in the morning. DO that to him and he will melt.  
-He doesn’t mind being called mean things. He wouldn’t say he’s like super into it but he likes it more than praise.  
-Surprise surprise, you’ll have to ride him a lot because he’s “too sleepy” to move. It’s not a terrible thing though, since he’s so pliant and willing to do what you want.  
-Overstimulate him please. He adores it.  
He’s moderately vocal with panting and moans that are actually decently high-pitched.


End file.
